The Day Before The Reaping
by PureVampWolf24
Summary: 'I feel safe. The warmth, the sound of his breathing, his heart beating steadily next to mine...'  Rue looks at Thresh and sees everything she doesn't want to leave.


**A/N: Ok, so this is my first song-fic. I was listening to Miley Cyrus' 'When I Look At You' and just though 'Hmm... I wish I could use this.' Add a Hunger Games obsession and you have this! It might be awful, and if it is, I want to know, okay? Some things might not add up and I'm sorry for that. Tell me if anything sticks out. **

**Oh, and something I always forget - Disclaimer: I don't own these characters! My imagination is my own, but the wonderful characters I manipulate are property of Suzannne Collins. Amazing woman. *sigh***

**Enjoy! xx**

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_everybody needs a song_

_a beautiful melody when the nights are long_

_cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy_

My hands are cold and tired as I whistle my tune. The flag has just been waved. It's late, but then this is harvesting month. We never get home early. The mockingjays listen, and then repeat my song. I sigh. All the workers know to go home now.

I see Thresh in the distance, heaving the last crates onto a wagon and quickly shimmy down a tree to join him. His steps are heavy and his shoulders are hunched and though he keeps going, lifting crates again and again, I know he's tired.

"Thresh."

He sighs and circles his shoulders. "Just three more. You go ahead, I'll catch up."

I know better than to argue, so I just nod. _He's always pushing himself_, I think as I make my way to the edge of the orchard. _Someday he'll push too far._

This thought makes me glance behind me, worried. But I know that Thresh would never listen if I told him my fears. He is too stubborn, too sure of himself.

It seems silly, the more I think about it.

Thresh would never hurt himself. He's strong. So strong. And he's sensible; surely he wouldn't keep going if he knew he couldn't?

He appears then, and I cast aside any tendrils of doubt, a smile appearing on my face.

We walk in silence, until we get to the bridge. We haven't had rain for weeks and the water is dangerously low. We, in District 11, need the water that flows under the little stone bridge. It keeps us alive.

Well, how else are we meant to get it? The Peacekeepers aren't friendly here. We have to fend for ourselves.

_And when my world is falling apart_

_when there's no light to break up the dark_

_that's when I, I look at you_

His black hair is slicked back on his forehead, his usual curls straightened out with sweat. His eyes shine in the evening light, like cat's eyes. It's these small details that remind me who I am, why I'm here.

He is my rock. My one piece of stability in this cruel world. When he speaks, my heart swells.

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_just like kleidescope colours _

_that prove to me all I need, every breath that I breath_

_Don't you know you're beautiful_

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?"

Of course. The Reaping. Every year I've watched, knowing I have immunity. Every year, I watch people walking to their death. When was the last time we had a winner? But this year is entirely different.

This year, I might be chosen.

Yes, I'm only twelve. Yes, my name should be in just once. But because I've had to take tesserae, I have six slips of paper with my name in the reaping ball. My parents wouldn't let me take any for them, but my four younger siblings need the meagre supply of grain and oil. After all, we need to trade as well.

"I suppose. How can you be ready for something like this?"

He shrugs and I remember that Thresh will have his name entered goodness knows how many times. He doesn't have a family to feed, as such, but if someone is in need, he'll help them. He takes at least eight tesserae for people he doesn't neccessarily know.

That's what I love about him. He's so kind. To everyone; adults, children, animals... anyone. Everybody smiles when he walks by. They always have thanks on their faces, on their tongues. A ready hand if he should need it.

Not that he ever does. He's too stubborn.

He turns to me then, stopping me. "You won't get picked, Rue. You'll be safe. I promise."

I don't say anything, but pray as he pulls me in for a hug. We'll see each other tomorrow, across the square, but this could well be the last time it's the same.

_When I look at you I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_you love me for who I am_

_like the stars hold the moon_

_right there where they belong_

_and I know I'm not alone_

I feel safe. The warmth, the sound of his breathing, his heart beating steadily next to mine... It feels more like home than ever. I want to stay like this, but instead I just try to remember. Nothing ever stays the same.

He sighs, the sound almost inaudible. "Try to sleep. It'll all be over by tomorrow evening."

"Yes. And for another year, we'll be safe." I really want that to be true, but I have a feeling the opposite will happen.

Thresh nods and turns towards his home. His empty, cold home.

I'll see him tomorrow.

Then I won't have to wonder.

**A/N: Um... that is perhaps a rather unusual song-fic. It only has parts of the song. But it's my first one, so let me off this time? I don't think I'll try to do another one. Only time will tell, I suppose. Well, review! xx**


End file.
